Break
by Casselz
Summary: Levy is kidnapped. Who rescues her? HMMM... That is pretty much at this point all I can say without giving much more away. I am kinda writing this one to follow the anime with some rewrites of a few events. Also just warning from me, I am dyslexic and am known to type sentences, even paragraphs backwards. If you see it let me know so I can fix it. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFiction, I have read many and have started writing my own. I have not read all of them so sorry if this is close comparison to another.**

 **Obviously I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima Does**.

Gajeel was sitting at the bar listening to Mirajane and Lily talk about her she-demon take overs.

"Gajeel stop eating that!" she screamed at him as he chomped his fork in half.

Gajeel smirked at her and chomped down the last of it. "Maybe invest in plastic," he joked and they all busted out laughing.

The door slammed open, cutting off their laughter. Jett falling through the opening battered and bruised. "Gajeel..." he croaked.

Gajeel got up from his seat and nearly sprinted to him. Droy and Levy were all out on a job with Jett and they were nowhere in sight. Gajeel's heart dropped, 'Levy…'. "What happened Jett?"

"They took Levy… and Droy is behind me…" tears streamed down his face. Jett was in bad shape and was having difficulty staying conscious.

"Who?!" Gajeel growled.

"Dark Unicorn… We couldn't… They… said it was… payback..." Jett managed and passed out.

Gajeel stood, his body trembled with anger and fear. His mind was running.

Natsu and Grey stood, Lucy and Juvia quickly at their heels.

"We got your back, bro." Natsu said when he was next to Gajeel.

Gajeel looked back at them, gritting his teeth. "Keep up." he snarled.

The five of them sprinted out of guild hall. Wendy and Lisanna ran to Jett. Lily started to fly out the doors, "I'll find Droy."

Gajeel ran as fast as he could, not caring if the others were still behind him. His feet knew where he was going. Just outside of Magnolia was Dark Unicorn's guild hall. He knew exactly where it was and the reason they took Levy, the one time he decided to not go with the three on a job. Since the S-class trials he had kept close to the three since Droy had gained so much weight. Gajeel even took it upon himself to start training all them with Lily's help.

His heart was pounding so hard from his fear for Levy he couldn't hear lucy yelling at him. Lucy was Levy's best friend but he could of cared less at this point if she was worried.

He saw the roof of the guild hall appear on the horizon and he started to run faster. His breath finally starting to get ragged.

"Iron Dragon Club!" he roared as he hit the doors smashing them out of their frame.

Natsu flew by him with a wing attack with Gray and Juvia close behind.

"Go get Levy, we can hand this," Lucy said grabbing for her keys.

Gajeel ran to the stairs following his nose. He could smell her and the anger in his body grew from the smell of her fear.

He kicked the door open, splintering it.

"GAJEEL!" Levy screamed her eyes wide in her terror, tears running down her face. She wanted to run to him but she was restrained to a chair.

Gajeel bared his teeth when he saw her. He thought he was going to break his steel like teeth from gritting them in his snarl. He clenched his fists, digging his steel sharp talons into his palm.

Levy was tied to a chair. She had a black eye and her lip was split, blood was still streaming down her chin. And fear was all he could smell on her.

There was a tall man next to her grinning at him. He put a knife to her throat. She gasped with the shock of the cold steel kissing her skin. "Don't move or she'll have it" the man grunted.

Gajeel shook, blood dripping from his knuckles. "I dare ya," Gajeel stated enraged.

"Now that I have your…. *clang* " the man's voice cut off with the end of a club in his face. The man fell back and his head was smashed into the back wall and seemed to not stop.

Levy hadn't taken her eyes off Gajeel and once he moved she scrambled. She forgot that she was tied to the chair and she started to fall from lunging so hard forward trying to get to him. He was quick enough that he caught her before she hit the ground. Tears running down her cheeks as she fought back the sobs.

Gajeel couldn't untie her fast enough. The ropes barely hit the ground and she lunged into his chest. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into the crook of his neck. A sob shook her body.

He held her tight pushing his face into her hair. His hands still tight fists holding her to him. "I'm right here" he whispered to her.

She pulled from him. Looking up into his face. He finally unclenched his fist and cupped her face, wiping her tears away with his thumb. His blood was still streaming from his palm and down his wrist and her neck.

She looked at him shocked from the hot liquid now streaming down her neck. She grabbed his hand and looked at it. Four small holes were deep in his palm. She grabbed his other arm bringing his hands together. He released his other fist and she puffed her cheeks in anger at the sight.

"I'm fine," he whispered in his familiar husky voice that made her cheeks flush. She looked back at his palms and she pressed her lips to them.

"Levy…" he groaned. He just realized how close he was to her. Her in his lap, and so close to him. He flexed his hand, "We better go" he said lowly, regretting his own words, "the others are downstairs."

Levy nodded, wiping the rest of her tears away as Gajeel wiped the blood from her chin and cheek, but making it look worse with his own blood.

Gajeel puts an arm under her underthigh and the other around her back, Levy jumped with the shock. As he stood he took Levy with him, she looked at him still shocked. Gajeel gave her a toothy grin, she blushed, now being able to look into his eyes without trouble. She slowly put her arms around his neck and her ear to his shoulder.

Gajeel took them back out to the hall and towards the stairs. Then she saw Gray, Juvia, Natsu and Lucy. Levy thought she was going to die when she mentally thought on how they looked.

Gray and Natsu smirked and turned to walk towards the door. Juvia giggled and followed them. Lucy smiled at her. "We'll talk later," Levy nodded and Lucy ran out the door after the others.

"I'm going to die!" Levy whined.

Gajeel looked at her, not sure on why she would think that. He knew what she meant by it though, her and Lucy were best friends and Lucy rarely let her leave anything out of their talks. But he also knew he wouldn't do a thing to her, he couldn't. His chest ached as he thought about it.

They walked outside Levy expected to see the others but they were gone. Gajeel and her were alone. She felt her face set fire. Gajeel continued to walk acting like nothing was going on with levy.

Levy mind was racing with tormenting pictures. Her face and now body were burning. She squirmed and Gajeel froze and set Levy down. She gave him a pained look but he would not look at her. His lands lingering on her hips. "You okay to walk?"

"Most people would ask that before setting someone down." She answered pained but nodded anyways and turned away to continue to walk towards town.

It was like a slapped to the face for Gajeel. 'Idiot' he said to himself as he followed her.

Levy was walking with her arms across her chest, hugging herself. It seemed like forever since either of them said a word. She left like she was alone now, tears started to come back to her eyes. She stole a glance over her shoulder and froze. The look that he was giving her would stick with her forever. He was staring at her like he wanted to devour her.

Gajeel froze when he saw her. 'Shit,' his eyes widen. He knew exactly what look he was giving her. He swallowed, more concerned on if he just scared her.

Levy gave him a small smile as her whole face turned red. She started walking to him. He felt his whole body go tense. She reached him and put her arms around him. She buried her face into his muscular chest, she barely made it to that point.

Gajeel sighed and relaxed, wrapping his arms around her and resting his face in her hair. "Shrimp..." he smirked.

It enraged Levy, she hated but loved that he made fun of her height. But today it lit a fire in her. She pinched his ribs as hard as she could even though it would not hurt him.

Gajeel jumped and just smiled. "Let's get back to town."

Levy lifter head and smiled up at him, "Okay."

They reached the top of the hill just on the edge of town.

"We should get you back to the guild." Gajeel said sounding slightly in pain. He knew that once they got to the guild hall he wouldn't be alone with her anymore.

"No." She sighed. She looked up at him. "Everyone will be asking me what happened and I don't want to deal with it right now."

Gajeel blinked at her in confusion. "Then where should we go?"

Levy bit her lip. It drove him insane cause he wanted to do it himself so badly. "Why not your place. At least it will be quiet there." Her boldness shocked even her.

Gajeel gaped at her. He could have never asked her to do so but the fact she's asking him. "What about Jett and Droy, they were pretty bad when they got to the guild." he said low fighting to let himself say it. It enraged him the fact she hung out with those two but knew that they were her friends longer than he could guess and that she cared about them.

"I'm sure Wendy and Mirajane have taken care of them. I don't think I could face them now anyways."

Gajeel nodded. Without another word they turned and started walking towards Gajeel's home. It was lucky that it was near by cause Levy was getting tired. Gajeel crossed his arms over his chest and they walked side by side over the hill.

They walked into the door and Gajeel just realized how tense he was. 'This was a bad idea.'

"Can I take a bath?" Levy asked looking up at him.

Gajeel's heart jumped in his throat. He pointed to a door across the room on the other side of the fireplace. She turned and walked to it. Closing the door behind her. Gajeel finally felt like he was able to breath. He walked quickly to his bedroom when he heard the lock of the bathroom drive home.

Levy sunk to the floor against the door. She was trembling and out of breath. She just wanted to touch him so bad it was driving her nuts. She finally stood after a long while. She walked to the tub, it was huge, a porcelain tub lines with grey brick making it square and the brick went up the surrounding walls to make a shower. She turned on the faucet making it overly hot. As the water ran she looked around the bathroom. The brick actually covered all the walls, going in around the sink, making a counter, and across from that was the toilet. Levy saw there was clean towels hanging on a black steel bar between the tub and the sink. She suddenly felt really small in the huge bathroom but guessed it was perfect for Gajeel cause he was so tall and his chest was so wide with his tight muscles. She blushed deeply remembering seeing them fully during the S-Class trials. Her face turned hotter as her body remembered the feel on her fingers when she bandaged him up. Tears welled in her eyes also remembering she was unable to protect him then. And she was still helpless after months of training on her own and with Gajeel.

She wiped her tears away noticing the tub was full of water. She turned the faucet off and finally started to get undressed. She noticed there was blood on her dress. From her and Gajeel. 'I can't even protect myself' she balled her fist in the fabric. She sighed and finished undressing. She walked to the tub and sat down on the side. She blushed as the coldness from the brick touched her naked bottom. She turned and eased her feet in the scalding water with a sigh. 'I wish Gajeel was with me right now.' her blush deepened again think that he was still in the same house.

Gajeel was going insane in his own mind. He could smell her and hear everything she was doing in the bathroom even though she was just sitting in the full tub. It was all driving him up the wall. He gritted his teeth, he had just quickly tidied up his room. He had a feeling she wasn't going to want to go back to the dorm tonight so he had it planned in his head that she could sleep in his room and he would take his tiny couch. He walked out of his room and looked to the bathroom. He sighed in frustration, he wanted her so bad but he didn't want to scare her off again, she finally seemed to want to be near him and he was okay with just that even though it was not enough for him. It took all of his strength to turn away and walk outside. He need to clear his head before he broke down the door.

Levy thought she was going to fall asleep, she was sitting so deep in the water it just came to just under her nose. The ache slowly melting from her sore body. She had found a collection of bruises all over her petite body. The worse one over her eye. She sighed again looking up, dipping her blue hair in the water, wondering how long it had been since she sat in the tub, it was no longer steaming. She cupped water in her hands and washed her face, stinging the cut on her lip. It was small but still had enraged Gajeel. She smiled to herself, he was so protective of her. She stood up, pulling the drain on the tub. She turned, stepping over the side. She got flustered she could barely step over the side cause she was so short. Finally out after her struggle. She grabbed one of the towels on the rod, her eyes widened as she gasped. It was HUGE! The towel she wrapped herself in she had under her arms stretched down to her mid calf. 'how and why' she wanted to know why he had so big of towels. But then she noticed how soft they were she nearly fell apart. She sighed. Smiling to herself again she walked to the door and went to swing it open.

Gajeel had hear the tub draining and her gasp. He moved his head out of his bandaged palms. His mind ran with the sound and wondered why she did. He stood, guessing he should head back inside so she wouldn't think he left her there. As he walked inside he heard the door open. He looked at her and groaned his eyes widening. She stood there in the doorway, wrapped in one of his favorite towel and of course she was naked underneath.

Levy looked at him, he had changed into a black sleeveless shirt and black shorts. Her face turned red when she saw his shocked look and realizing how she looked. She was naked with only a towel on, her hair wet over her shoulders. Her insides tightening as she kept looking at him.

Gajeel was very tense, he thought he was going to break from the sight of her. He didn't know what he was going to do with himself, he wanted her so bad and here she was, in his house, naked, and he could smell her arousal. 'I'm going to hell' he thought to himself.

Gajeel took a step towards Levy. She turned so she was facing him full. Her arm over her chest, her hand in a fist over her mouth, as she bit her lip again. Gajeel took her hand in his, his eyes soft.

Levy felt a pull in her belly from his look. She sighed and he tensed.

"Levy…" Gajeel groaned.

She smiled at him knowing what was wrong. "I'm not afraid." She croaked. Her mouth was dry.

Gajeel gritted his teeth. She knew he was most concerned about how she felt.

"I want this," she continued, "I forgave you the day you stopped Laxus. If you weren't there I would probably be dead." his hand tightened on hers and she looked to the floor. "I might be talking to much, I am nervous, but don't take that as me being afraid cause I…" Her words were off and her eyes went wide, his hand was on her chin and his lips were on hers. His eyes were closed as he inhaled her in. Levy sighed and relaxed, letting her own eyes close.

Levy reached her free hand up and to the back of his neck, moving her fingers into his raven hair at the base of his skull. Her nails helping her run higher along his scalp, knotting her hand into his hair.

Gajeel released her other hand and put his arm around her pulling her closer to him. Her freed hand went to his shoulder and she dug her nails into him with want. He pulled away slightly and she bit his bottom lip. Gajeel jumped at her action and groaned as she massaged it with her teeth. He tightened his grip on her and removed his hand from her chin.

Levy could feel him harden against her belly from her action. She held his lip longer not letting him go. She moved her hand from his shoulder to the side of his head. Twining her hand into his hair she tightened her hold on him. He growled at her and she jumped releasing his lip.

Gajeel gasped for air with his found freedom, he didn't notice he was holding his breath. He looked down at her and gave her a wicked smile. He bent down grabbing her legs and lifted her up.

Levy squealed at the sudden motion upwards. Chuckles rocked out of Gajeel's chest. He wrapped her legs around his waist. She looked into his face and he was blushing. She gaped at him, never thinking he could look like that. She smiled softly and leaned forward kissing him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well everyone I guess I finished Ch. 2 way quicker than I thought. Hopefully you guys enjoy it.**

 **Again I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Gajeel deepened the kiss, he ran his tongue over her upper lip and the front of her teeth. Levy tensed at his motion but gave in. She slowly loosened her clenched jaw and let him in. He slowly moved his tongue into her mouth rubbing his against hers. She moaned at his action.

Levy played with his tongue as he did hers. She pouted when he broke the kiss but then jumped when her back landed softly on his bed. She looked around the room in shock. She was so distracted that she never noticed he had walked them into the room. She looked below her at the oversized black comforter and the oversized black pillows above her.

Levy finally looked back to Gajeel. Her cheeks set ablaze, he was looking down at her and was blushing slightly as well. He was between her knees, the towel was riding up her legs. His hands were on each side of her chest, holding himself up.

Levy smiled gently, slowly running her small hands from his wrists to his elbow and slowly higher. Her hands lingering on his large biceps. She watched her hands as they moved higher to his shoulders. She moved them up his neck and rested on on his cheek. She finally looked into his red eyes. They were half lidded as he watched her and felt the movement of her hands.

Gajeel leaned down and met her lips with his. Levy moved her hands around his neck and into his hair. He started to play with her tongue again, letting her win the little battle between them. Gajeel pulled away from her lips and went to her ear. He sighed against her making her moan as his hot breath sent a shiver down her body. He took her earlobe into his mouth and gently sucked on it. Levy moaned more and arched her back. She moved her hands down his shoulders and to his back. Her hands balling in the fabric of his shirt. She noticed he was holding his weight away from her. She wanted him closer but the urge to touch him was greater.

Levy started to move her hands upwards, still balled up in the fabric of his shirt, exposing his back. Gajeel was still kissing and gently sucking on her ear and the area under it. She then released his shirt and moved her hands down again touching his muscular back. Gajeel gasped and went tense. She felt his muscles of his back go tight. She moved her hands under his shirt, along his shirt and then to his abdomen. She stopped noticing he was staring at her.

"I want this off." She whispered tugging on his shirt with her one hand that wasn't glued to his abs. He went up, nearly sitting all the way back on his heels. He pulled his shirt off over his head, discarding it to the floor and looked back down at her. He then felt where her hand was just above the waistband of his shorts and he froze.

"Levy…" Gajeel groaned. "I might not be able to stop myself if we continue." His hands were clenched against his side.

Levy's eyes widen. 'Did that mean he wants me' she thought. "Gajeel… I don't want to stop," she whispered, relaxing her eyes and blushing more if it was even possible.

Gajeel stared at her, his cheeks strangely hot to his amazement. He leaned forward again, going to his elbows but still keeping away from her, a small barrier of space between them. He started to kiss Levy's neck, she hummed in response, he was kissing, licking and occasionally sucking her neck from her ear to her collar bone.

Levy was lost in the haze of what he was doing to her neck. But she was still very aware on how far away he was from her yet they were still closer than they ever have been. She moaned and arched her back as Gajeel started to gently nibble the crook of her neck. Her back arched just high enough that her stomach touched his abdomen.

Gajeel growled at the contact. Levy brought her hands up around his back and attempted to keep him close to her as she laid flat again. Gajeel stayed firm still kissing and sucking her neck.

"Gajeel.." Levy plead against his ear, putting a little more pressure against his back wanting him closer.

Gajeel groaned and slowly lowered himself down on her, still barely touching her but enough to satisfy her. Levy grinded against him, rubbing her hands up his back and hummed with pleasure from the feel of his hard muscles. He placed kisses across her collarbone and stopped at the middle. He looked up into her eyes, moving up and placing a kiss on her lips. He moved his hand to the towel around her and slowly moving it away, exposing her breasts and stomach.

Levy gasped as cold air touched her already erect nipples. She moved to cover her chest as her face burned. Gajeel caught her wrists, she squealed as he pinned them above her head. He looked down at her, a wicked smile on his face.

"Don't stare at them… Me like that!" she groaned.

"Why not?" He sighed looking into her eyes. "There is nothing wrong with you, I see you as perfection." Levy looked away shyly as he finished his words but then peeked back a moment later.

Gajeel growled when he did see all the bruises upon her body. He wanted to leave her right then to kill them all but he couldn't at this point, not with her lying in front of him like that.

Levy started to squirm under him as she knew where he was going. She moaned loudly when he got there. He took an erect nipple into his mouth and started to suck on it. She gasped and was unable to sit still. He circled his tongue around her nipple making her arch into him.

Levy was lost in the feeling as he lifted his head from her breast, she pouted for a second but then gasped through her teeth as he then blew on her wet skin. The sensation made her insides pull and she moaned loudly. Gajeel moved to her other breast and continued the torture on her other nipple, letting go of her wrists. Levy moved her hands into his raven black mane. Gajeel continued to suck on her nipple, until his teeth came down on her skin. Levy gasped in slight pain tightening her hands into fists in Gajeel's hair. Gajeel stopped.

"Sorry…" she peaked down at him.

"No," Gajeel Huffed, "I understand why. I'll be gentle this time." Levy smiled to him shyly.

Levy bit her lip as Gajeel went back to torturing her. She moaned and squirmed, again unable to sit still.

Gajeel started to move down further. Levy gasped when Gajeel gave her a very long lick along the underside of her breast with the tip of his long tongue. He continued down her stomach, kissing and sucking on his way. Levy eyes sprang open wide when he got to the edge of the remaining bit of towel that still covered her.

Levy felt dizzy as all the blood left her face following the towel that left her body. She stared at the ceiling as she felt her blood start to boil. She waited for Gajeel to touch her again but her wishes were never met. There was just silence, she jumped up looking around, she was alone on the bed and the room was empty.

"GAJEEL YOU RAT!" Levy Screamed slamming herself back onto the bed. Tears flooding her eyes as everything that just happened filled her with emptiness.

Levy got up again, grabbing the towel that was discarded and covered herself sheepishly. She walked to the open door and poked her head into the living room, it was empty as well, along with the kitchen and the bathroom. Levy found herself alone in the whole house. Tears started to stream down her face. She turned back to the bedroom, it was pitch black outside.

"I don't dare walk home at this time," she muttered to herself. She laid back on the bed, huddling under the giant comforter. She pulled her knees to her chest and continued to cry, 'Why'd he leave me.'

Meanwhile…

Gajeel sat against a tree near the edge of his property. He has huffing, trying to catch his breath. He didn't know he could run so fast, and even now he wondered why he did or even how he was able to. He had heard her scream at him after he left the house. It tore him apart but he knew he couldn't have stayed with her.

Gajeel curled his knees into his chest, putting his elbows on his knees and his head on his forearms. He looked towards the house. He just knew he couldn't let her see his true self. He felt an ache in his chest as he thought about her.

"Gajeel?"

Gajeel nearly jumped out of his skin and his hair seemed to have stood up on end. He looked down at the black cat, his exceed Lily.

Lily had a angry look on his face as he looked up at Gajeel. Seeing his state he could only guess what had happened and why Gajeel was sitting against a tree staring at the house.

"You left Levy ALONE in your house!" Lily mocked at him. Gajeel groaned as a response and slammed his face into his forearms. Anyone else would have broken their arms.

Lily knew too much of Gajeel's problems. He sighed, "You need to face this and you need to let Levy know how you feel."

"You know I can't, the pain I have caused is enough." Gajeel muttered.

"Yes, but Levy has forgiven you and you know it. She wants to be near you, if she didn't what just happened tonight wouldn't have. She also wouldn't have been so angry that you left. For god sakes if she didn't want to still be with you she would have already left the house but as both of us know she is now asleep in your bed." Lily went on.

Gajeel opened his eyes and listened and to his surprise Lily was right, Levy was asleep within the small home. Gajeel looked to the house and Lily started to talk again.

"You have to win this war within yourself before it destroys you and hurts Levy further."

Gajeel got up and started to walk towards town. "I just need time," was all he could say in response.

Lily glared at him but turned and walked to the house. He peeked into the window and Levy was fully asleep breathing softly. Lily smiled to himself knowing that even though he disagrees with Gajeel leaving her the way he did it would still make them stronger.

Gajeel walked into town. His own thoughts tormenting him along with the images of Levy completely naked in front ot him. He sighed to himself for nearly the hundredth time. He looked up and stopped in front of Levy's favorite clothing shop.

He walked inside. The Female clerk looked at him "Umm.. Sir?" she stammered. He just glared at her. He knew he had no shirt on but she shouldn't care about that.

He went over to one of the racks and then placed it on the counter. He asked the clerk to wrap it and went on his way.

Morning….

Levy woke up, her head numb with sleep as she looked around. She was quickly reminded of last night's events as tears crept back to her eyes. She did notice Gajeel's shirt was no longer on the floor from the night before. She pouted as she thought that he was in the house but not with her.

Levy walked out into the living room and was hit with the realization that she was still alone in the cozy home. She looked around and saw a box on the coffee table. She walked to it and saw her name written on it… in Gajeel's handwriting.

She pulled the end of the dark blue ribbon untying the bow that was around the box. She lifted the top of the box off and unfolded the tissue paper that wrapped the contents. She smiled to herself as she saw what it was. Inside was a light blue and white sundress with a matching headband. She lifted it out of the box and smiled to herself. It was the one she was looking at in the store earlier that week, she really liked it but decided not to get it in concern it matched her hair.

"Thanks Gajeel," she smiled to herself again and hugged her present to her chest. She looked back down. There was also a pair of white sandals in the bottom of the box. She then stopped and just stared at the last item in the box. It was a pair of clean white silk underwear. Levy face was now blood red.

Levy took everything and went into the bathroom. She noticed the clothes she had left in there were gone. 'Oh yeah I was covered in blood when I got here.' She smiled to herself again.

Levy quickly got dressed in her newly gifted clothes and blushed. She looked into the mirror to fix her hair but then froze. She forgot most of what happened yesterday. Her eye was now a dark purple and her lip was crusted over. She sighed even with all the excitement that happened yesterday, her face was still bruised from her beating she had taken. She sighed again and continued on her task of fixing her hair.

"I hope Gajeel, doesn't mind that i used his brush." Levy cooed. Looking back into the mirror, "I wished I had some makeup to make my face look not so bad." She sighed and walked out of the bathroom and out of the house. She and down the trail towards sighed, 'the sun feels so good.'

Levy made it to the edge of town and saw Lily sitting on the bench in front of the grocer. Lily looked up at her and smiled.

"Good Morning!" Lily said happily.

"Morning." Levy smiled to him.

"Want to join me?" Lily offered her a kiwi juice.

Levy smiled at him, took the kiwi juice and sat next to him. "You know if you keep drinking this stuff you will turn into a kiwi." Levy joked.

"You thinks so?" Lily looked at his own bottle in admiration. Levy laughed at him and Lily just smiled at her. "How are you feeling, Levy?"

Levy sighed. "I feel fine after yesterday's events, I am covered in bruises and is sore but am feeling better."

"Enough trying to avoid it, Levy. You know what I'm asking about."

Levy could only stare at him. She did know what he was asking about but didn't want to talk about it.

"You were there last night?" She asked quietly.

"No, I ran into Gajeel last night after he had left you."

Levy looked at her juice and sat silently. Lily let it be silent between them for awhile.

Levy finally sighed, "You know how I feel, don't you? I mean it is obvious to the point Erza and Cana have been trying to get me and Gajeel alone together but I just keep running. And Gajeel doesn't feel the same about me"

Lily smiled to her. "You sure about that?" Levy eyes widen as she looked at him. Lily continued to smile back. "Levy, Gajeel has very deep feelings for you. He might be a pain sometimes and closed off but do understand that it is because he has been fighting a big battle within himself."

Levy's eyes widen. "You mean?"

"Yes," Lily continued, "Gajeel feels that he cannot get near you because of what he has done to you in the past. I have been fighting with him on the subject since before the S-class Trials. He feels that he does not deserve you even though you have obviously fully forgiven him. Have you not?

"I have," she answered quietly and feeling sadder than before.

"Listen, Keep up what you are doing and being patient. Gajeel just needs time and your efforts will surely pay off." The black exceed then jumped off the bench and started to walk away. "Also the dress was all Gajeel's idea, He does love you Levy, just is confused and not sure on how to show it without hurting you."

Levy smiled and watched the Exceed disappear in the distance. She closed her eyes and felt her face start to hurt because her smile was so big. She finally opened her eyes and looked towards the sky. 'I guess I should check in with Lucy.' She sighed to herself knowing the extent of the torment to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, Here is Ch.3, I had some difficulty writing this chapter, so sorry if it sucks.**

 **Enjoy, I will get the next chapter posted ASAP**

 **Again, I don't own Fairy Tail**

Levy finally arrived in front of Lucy's apartment. She fought to knock on the door before she opened it poking her head inside.

"Lucy?" Levy called but nothing responded.

Levy walked inside the apartment and wondered where she was. 'Juvia said Lucy was home.' Levy walked to the bedroom door and poked her head around the corner.

"UMMM…" Levy said staring at them both. Lucy was frozen with Natsu on top of her, no, it was worse, they both were naked. Lucy was staring at her but she was upside down cause her head was hanging over her bed, her naked breasts hanging to her throat. And Natsu was between her legs and deep within her. None of them could move from the shock of being the ones caught or the one finding them. Levy was the color of a white sheet, her eyes nearly popping out of her head and her throat was now dry from her jaw laying on the floor.

Lucy came to herself first "GET OFF!" She screamed slapping Natsu so hard his jaw would of broken if he was anyone else. Lucy then jumped off her bed and dragged Levy into the bathroom. "Want to take a bath?" Lucy said, giggling nervously.

Once they were in the bathroom Levy was laughing so hard she thought she was going to throw up. Lucy was red in the face but then finally started to giggle herself.

"I guess it's not really funny. I'm so Sorry." Levy started.

Lucy finally stopped laughing. "No it's fine, you didn't know what we were doing and I did kinda give you a key to stop by when ever."

Levy sighed. "Well, how about a bubble bath?" 'They had shared baths together since they became best friends so why not,' Levy thought. She was having a bad yet good day and wanted to talk to Lucy for a change about what has happened.

Lucy nodded and smiled at her. She could tell Levy was having a bad day. "So when did you finally buy that dress?"

Levy blushed, "Gajeel bought it for me last night, my other dress was destroyed from being torn and all the blood."

Lucy smile grew in a huge grin. "So… what else happened," She cooed.

Levy huffed in frustration as she started to add in her and Lucy's favorite strawberry bubble bath. The bath was already full and they both quickly got in.

"Well…" Levy started and then paused. "After you guys ditched us we pretty much walked all the way into town in silence…" Levy continued, recapping all the events that happened the day before. She stopped when she got to the part that Gajeel took the last bit of the towel off her body and she bit her lip.

"No," Lucy gaped, "you didn't."

"NO WE DIDN'T," Levy yelled, tears started to flow from her eyes. "He ran out on me, Lucy." A giant sob ripped from her throat. Levy buried her face into her hands.

Lucy gaped at her, her eyes wide. She couldn't believe it. Gajeel Redfox, the man with the iron soul, chickened out and ran out on her best friend.

Levy started to fight back her sobs and choked. "I haven't seen him since, But he did buy me a new dress," she croaked, "and I did end up talking to Lily this morning." tears were still streaming down her face but she was now blushing. She looked at her now pruney hands.

"And what did he say?" Lucy asked, Lily knew everything about Gajeel, he's the only one the man has really opened up to in his whole life.

"Well, he told me I need to give Gajeel time and that he does like me." Levy said leaving out the part she just couldn't say to her friend. The rest was not her place to say.

Lucy grinned, "Well, if he said that it must be true."

"I suppose…" Levy said quietly.

They then heard a giant crash come from the kitchen.

"Oh so help me." Lucy said angrily. She stood up and grabbed a towel and walked out of the bathroom. Levy laughed at her.

Levy got out of the bath and dried herself off and got dressed. She opened Lucy's medicine cabinet, grabbing her makeup bag and started to lighten up her bruised eye. And when she was satisfied with the way she looked she walked out of the bathroom to find Natsu face first in the floor and two dishes that had broke during the scuffle.

Lucy was not happy at what she had found when she came out and knocked him out in an instant. Levy laughed and said her quick good byes. She would see them later today. For now she had to go to the dorms.

Once Levy had left Natsu raised his head from his pretend slumber. He looked at Lucy sadly. He has known Levy since he got to the guild and seeing her the way she was slightly upset him. He just wanted to walk up to Gajeel and grab him by the ear and drag him to her and make him tell her everything, but knowing they were equally matched there was no chance of that happening.

Lucy sighed, "I don't know what to do with them." She looked to Natsu for help.

"I think I'll go speak with Gajeel."Natsu said.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Lucy argued. "He hates you, you two will just put each other in the hospital again."

"HEY, we don't always fight." Natsu added slightly agitated. "He most likely is training right now anyways and would like to spar." Natsu winked at Lucy. "You should get dressed and head to meet Levy at the dorms. I'm sure she is pretty down."

Lucy sighed as the door closed behind Natsu. She knew it was a bad idea for him to go speak with Gajeel, but he was so intimidating that she was thankful Natsu ruined her plan to go herself. She turned and went into her room and changed, then headed out herself, heading towards the dorms to hang out with Levy and the other girls.

Gajeel was sitting on the ground his hair was tied back in every effort to control his long mane. His chest and back were bare and he was drenched in sweat and he was exhausted from yesterday's events. He thought he was trying to kill himself with his training of the day.

"What do you want?" Gajeel scowled as Natsu came over the hill.

Natsu had a huge stupid smile on his face. He stopped just a few feet from Gajeel. "I came to talk to you." He sat across from Gajeel but far enough away so he can't lunge at him.

"Oh joy, I get to lose brain cells again." Gajeel grimaced.

"Seriously, Gajeel," Natsu looked at him overly serious.

Gajeel just glared at Natsu, he wondered why Natsu himself was there but knew the reason. He knew Levy went to speak with Lucy but didn't think she would to Natsu as well, but then again Lucy and Natsu were never apart anymore.

"Don't worry Levy never said anything directly to me. She talked to Lucy and they neglected to think that I was still in the house and could hear everything. But, seriously man, I've known Levy for years and nothing has made her this upset. So why'd you leave her like that?" Natsu urged. He figured Gajeel would give him something, they were on understanding terms and have been "sort of" friends since the battle against Laxus, even though they do butt heads now and then.

"Have you forgiven me?"

"What?!" Natsu was shocked.

"Have you forgiven me for what I have done… To Levy and Shadow Gear, to the guild… to Lucy," he stabbed out with her name knowing it would strike the nerve that he need it to.

Natsu paused and gaped at Gajeel. He couldn't really understand why he was asking him this but still thought deeply about it. "No, I guess I have not… But why does that fucking matter."

Gajeel glared at him and sighed angrily. "Well, Like you, I have not forgiven myself yet for what I did. I will never forgive myself for what I did to Levy. Yeah I know Levy forgave me and everything but I can't get myself past it. Every time I am with her I only worry about hurting her again and it terrifies me."

Natsu just smiled, "Well if that's the case then you most likely won't hurt her again but protect her more than anyone else will."

Gajeel was staring at his hands. He knew that Natsu was right. "But still I have to tell Levy myself. Until then nothing will happen."

Natsu just smirked. "Well you might want to tell her before something becomes a factor."

Gajeel glared at him again. "I still have a few months before I have to worry about that."

"Well either way it helps a lot if you take care of it before it comes, trust me." Natsu added knowing he was right about it. "Also to make it easier, Lucy and Levy already know pretty much everything about Dragon Slayers you can think. Including our phases."

"That explains a lot." Gajeel said thinking of how Levy has been pressing buttons now and then when they would be training.

"They evened went and told Wendy all they found to prepare her for when she matures so us two don't have a bad 'Influence' on her." Natsu stated with a goofy look of denial.

Gajeel gave out a small laugh. "You think we're good influence?"

"No, but with all said and done I think we can all accept your decision right now, even if it upsets Levy more." Natsu said nodding. "Or you could go for it and if anything bad happens Gramps will just kill you." Silence was what answered Natsu. Natsu looked up and saw the shocked look on Gajeel's face and that he was trembling. "Jesus, what did the old man do to you."

"OH SHUT UP YOU'RE SCARED OF HIM TOO!" Gajeel yelled angrily.

A drop of sweat appeared on Natsu's forehead, knowing Gajeel was right. Natsu stood and was about to walk away knowing their conversation was over.

"Natsu," Gajeel started, Natsu stopped where he was. "Please don't tell her."

"I have no reason to, that is your job and yours alone." Natsu then disappeared back down the hill.

Gajeel felt almost at ease, it bothered him to be reminded that Levy was still upset but talking it out without Lily hounding him in the end seemed to have helped him a little. Gajeel finally got up and went into his house. He quickly showered and got dressed in a pair of black cargo shorts and a plain grey T-shirt. He wanted to sit at home and do nothing today but knew he had to go to the guild hall and get another job.

Levy had made it back to the dorms. She walked inside and saw Wendy and Cana sitting on the couch in the lounge near the fireplace. Wendy jumped up and ran over to Levy.

"Do you want me to heal your remaining bruises?" she asked sweetly.

"No I am fine, Wendy, thank you." Levy answered.

Cana had walked over to the two. "So where were you last night?"

Levy blushed and couldn't answer. She smiled but quickly ran to her room. She knew it was rude but she didn't want to talk about it any further than she had. She felt embarrassed about what had happened the night before even though it set a fire within her.

She made it to her room and started to get ready to go back to the guild hall. Her pack was in her room, obviously retrieved and placed by Erza. She knew that Jet and Droy would want to go out on another job so she got the stuff she needed. She was done packing when there was a knock on her door.

Lucy popped her head inside. "Hey, you are here." She smiled.

Levy smiled at her. "Yeah I had to grab a few things before heading to the guild hall, Jet and Droy probably will want to go out on another job."

"How about we go on a job?" Lucy added. "I mean we have never been on a job together."

"Okay!" Levy beamed. "That actually sounds great."

"Perfect!" Lucy added, "But could we stop at my place on our way out so I can grab my things."

"Sure thing." Levy lifted her bag on her back and followed Lucy out of her room.

They both beamed at each other as they walked to the guild hall. Levy was still wearing her new dress and was enjoying it because it was from Gajeel.

Lucy started to giggle and Levy looked to her and wished she didn't. Lucy had a wicked grin on her face and was staring right at her. Lucy slightly looked behind them, Levy followed her gaze and blushed. Gajeel was walking a couple yards behind them acting like he didn't see them. Levy blush deepened and looked back towards the guild hall. Lucy was still giggling away.

"You better not be planning anything." Levy frowned at her.

Lucy continued giggling with her wicked smile on her face and tapping her fingers together as if she was making an evil plan.

When they entered the guild hall Lucy looked at Levy, "Why don't you go find a job?"

Levy nodded and walked over to the request board. As Lucy ran to the bar and bumped next to Natsu who was finishing one of Mira's flaming drinks. And leaped into a deep conversation.

Levy stood at the board looking all the jobs over. She knew Lucy and her strengths and their weaknesses. She heard the door open again shortly after they arrived and she felt very tense. She could feel Gajeel standing near her, almost feel him breathing. She thought she was going to lose it when yelling brought her back to the present.

"Well why not!?" Romeo yelled at Macao.

The argument made Levy turn to look at them. Macao and Romeo were standing in the middle of the guild hall in a now heated argument. She glanced at Gajeel, he met her gaze and then averted his attention to the argument.

"Cause I said no. I will not put us through that again." Macao attempted to say calmly.

"What is this you two are arguing about?" Makarov interrupted.

"The Grand Magic Games. It is an event that started the year you guys disappeared. We have lost every year but I know this year we can win." Romeo continued.

"I refused to put the guild through it again." Macao repeated.

"That is not your decision anymore." Makarov inputted.

"Yes, 6th Master." Macao poked with a joke.

This angered Makarov since Gildarts had tricked him with the his request of him before he left on a solo journey. His attempt of passing the guild to Gildarts responsibility and retiring had failed him but in the end didn't bother him one bit, he knew he would be bored.

Makarov turned to Romeo "So what do the games entail of?"

"Well they seem to change every year but it is a competition between the guilds to see who has the most power. I know it will bring us to the top again." Romeo beamed. "It begins in 3 months."

Makarov mulled over the information and thought it over. Natsu had stood up with Lucy and were next to Levy and Gajeel at this point, the guild was all silent as Makarov thought.

"Oh did I mention the reward is 30 million jewels if we win." Romeo added.

"WHAT!?" The members that have been missing for 7 years roared.

Makarov's jaw hit the floor in shock. He shook his head. "Well that does it." He was still trying to recover. "Mira, send out notices to all clients, put all requests on hold. Fairy Tail is going to train for the Games." He ordered. "Okay kids you have three months, a week before the games I will choose our team. NOW GET TO IT!" Makarov finished and took off with Macao to get everything together that they needed to enter the games.

The guild went silent, many of the guild members did not appear happy with the Master's decision. The only ones confused were the members that were on Tenrou Island.

"What' so wrong with the games?" Levy voiced up, directing her question to Jet who was at the table next to the request board.

He flinched and looked torn. "We have lost every year, nearly humiliated every time we competed. You guys wouldn't know cause, well you just weren't here."

Levy looked at Lucy. "Well I guess we can't go on a job now."

"Yeah I guess we should start planning to train." Lucy continued.

"Okay, I'm going to go drop off my stuff. Meet at your place in an hour?" Levy asked

"Sure thing." Lucy winked at her and turned away with Natsu to go talk to Erza.

Levy walked out of the guild hall again heading towards Fairy Hills. Her stomach growled, she decided she would drop off her bag, grab something to eat and then head back to Lucy's.


	4. Chapter 4

**Again I do NOT own Fairy Tail.**

 **Hope you Enjoy It.**

Levy exited the Guild hall heading back to the dorms. She was grateful that she didn't hear the door open and close behind her. She did kinda wish that Gajeel would have followed her but she was relieved that she could breath. She hurried to the dorms. Quickly throwing her stuff onto her bed when she got to her room. She grabbed her favorite yellow dress and headband along with a new pair of underwear and headed for the shower. Her mind was still spinning from the past few days and from her just intense encounter with Gajeel. 'I'm pathetic' she said to herself knowing she didn't even look at Gajeel.

"Hey, Gajeel?" Lucy asked as he started to turn for the door to follow Levy.

Gajeel glared at her, he wanted to talk to her but he knew if he did Lucy would continue to follow him. "What?" her grunted, receiving a death stare from Natsu.

Lucy flinched back. "Umm… I was wondering if you would like to meet all of us at my place in an hour? I know you most likely would want to go off training on your own but will you join us tonight?"

Gajeel sighed, "Fine, I'll be there."

Lucy jumped with joy, her small plan that developed in her mind while Master was deciding if they would compete in the Games. She then smiled mischievously and snuck away.

Both Natsu and Gajeel stared after her. "What does she have planned" Gajeel turned to Natsu.

"Most times I don't even know…" Natsu grimaced remembering some of their escapades that ended up with him in pain. Natsu snuck back to the bar.

Gajeel watched Lucy buzz around the room making sure that she got everyone of their main group.

Gajeel walked outside and found Lily waiting for him.

"So what is the plan." Lily looked up at him.

"Well I would like to train just the two of us. We'll meet everyone tonight and decide then more. I guess we could maybe take a few days of hanging out but then we sneak away on our own to train for the remaining 3 months." Gajeel answered, he wanted to be around Levy as much as possible but he knew she would be the death of him if he did not train with Lily alone so that would be the best option.

Lily nodded in agreement. "I think we could spare at the most a week."

Gajeel nodded and started heading into town, he was hoping to get some supplies. Lily went into the guild hall to talk to Mira.

Levy got out of the shower, she went to the mirror and looked at herself. Her bruises looked slightly better after 24 hours. She always healed faster than most but nothing like the Dragonslayers. She looked at herself, trying to admire her looks, she could not see why Gajeel liked her or anything along those lines. 'I guess I will have to ask him when I get the chance.' Levy looked at her clock and noticed she was in the shower for almost 45 minutes. She quickly got dressed in her orange sundress and fixed her orange headband in her blue hair. She quickly took off out of her room and noticed no one was back yet, but still hurried out the door to Lucy's apartment.

Levy entered Lucy's apartment and found Lucy, Natsu, Grey and Juvia on Lucy's bed… Well Juvia on Grey that is. She looked around the rest of the studio apartment and Erza was sitting on the floor with Mira, Lisanna and Elfman. Bickslow, Freed, Cana, and Wendy sitting on the other side of the coffee table and Gajeel was leaning against the Fireplace. And finally the Exceeds were on the table.

"Sorry, I'm late." She said quickly as she slipped by Gajeel and sat in front of the fireplace.

"That's okay," Lucy started, "We haven't been waiting long."

Levy smiled softly, Gajeel finally sat down between her and Wendy. They started to talk about everything and it was then decided. Freed and Bickslow were going to go with Laxus and Evergreen, that was a shocker. Mira, Lisanna, Cana and Elfman were also going to go off on their own. And finally, Lucy, Natsu, Grey, Juvia, Erza, Jet and Droy, Levy, Happy and Carla were all going to go train at the beach, Gajeel and Lily were going to join them for the first week before heading off on their own to do some serious training.

By the time everything was over and decided it was really late. Erza, Grey, Natsu and Juvia were all passed out on Lucy's bed. Lucy was nearly enraged by this cause there was no chance in moving them until morning. Cana ended up getting too drunk and tried fighting Bickslow again, so lisanna and mira took her home and everyone followed them. The only ones left were Levy, Wendy and Gajeel.

"Well I guess we should get going." Wendy stated, Carla got up with her as well and they headed to the door.

"I'll come with you." Levy got up quickly going after her.

Gajeel got up as well following them. Levy froze when he reached the door before them opening it. "I'll walk you guys to the dorm."

"That's not necessary, were okay."

Gajeel felt hurt but kept his face emotionless. "It's best that the two smallest dont walk home by themselves." Levy's face changed with annoyance. "And it's on my way." he continued before she could say anything.

The five of them walked out of the apartment, Wendy was squirming with awkwardness. Carla and Lily were walking behind them and whispering among each other. Levy and Wendy walked alongside each other and were silent.

Gajeel walked behind them watching Levy. He found it to be very easy to control himself with everyone around, even though he was starting to feel agitated. They were shortly in front of the dorms. Carla and Wendy quickly went inside and Gajeel found himself alone with Levy for the first time as Lily started to head towards home.

Levy looked up at him, searching his face. He was avoiding her gaze. "Gajeel, I…"

"Don't worry about it…" Gajeel cut her off, he wanted to talk to her but he knew that in front of the dorms what not the place to do it. "I do want to talk to you, but please wait."

Levy looked up to her. She was surprised, Gajeel sounded almost like he was begging and in pain. Levy could not find words to answer him.

"You spoke with Lily?" Gajeel asked her, Levy nodded silently. "What he has most likely told you is true." Gajeel turned away from her and started to follow Lily. He paused and looked at her over his shoulder. "Good Night Levy."

"Night." She answered softly knowing he could hear it. She smiled to herself, Gajeel had confirmed that what Lily told her is true but that also meant she had to wait. She looked up and noticed Gajeel was always gone, she lost herself in thought.

Levy turned and walked into the dorms, Erza was the only one still awake, Wendy was nowhere to been seen. Erza looked up from the magazine she was reading, she smiled lightly.

"You were out there for quite a while." Erza stated.

"Hmm? We only said good night."

"Sure you did." Erza grinned wickedly and turned and started to climb the stairs.

Levy sat there flustered, she wished it was more than just a small talk and good night. She puffed out her cheeks as she followed Erza up the stairs and went to her room. Levy changed into her pajamas and laid down on her bed, she looked out her window, her mind was running and making it difficult to fall asleep. The last thought through her head was that she would for sure see Gajeel on the train in the morning. Levy sighed and drifted off to sleep.

Gajeel had made it home and was tempted to pack and leave for the mountains to train like he had planned. A week away with Levy was sure going to kill him. Lily looked up at him as he entered the room.

Lily looked at Gajeel knowing what he was thinking. "You promised her." he stated, he knew Gajeel would continue to keep his distance but he was close to breaking.

Gajeel grunted and went into the his room and closed the door. Lily could hear him fall on his bed and was soon snoring.

Lily had already gotten their bags together for in the morning, he hoped everything would work out for the better. He headed to his room and like the others went to sleep.

The next morning everyone gathered near the rear cars of the train.

Natsu was already sick with Lucy, Grey and Happy Standing over him making fun of him. Juvia was standing behind Erza's Luggage cart staring intently at Grey. Erza, Wendy, Jet and Droy were all talking together. Levy stood off to the side watching for Gajeel but wasn't seeing him anywhere, they were suppose to board soon. Levy looked at her face depressed.

Jet and Droy bounced up to Levy and attempted to cheer her up. She just looked back to the entrance of the station. Jet and Droy both gave a pained looked but didn't leave Levy's side.

Erza laughed at them and then noticed Juvia hiding behind her luggage, her rear dancing in the air as she admired Grey. Erza snuck up beside her.

"Hey, Juvia." She whispered to her.

Juvia's answer was a squeal as she jumped nearly to the ceiling of the station. The group busted out into laughter again, other than Grey who turned away in annoyance.

Levy felt a pain in her chest for Juvia, was she turning into Juvia, even though she hid her feelings the best she could. She smiled to herself as she watched the group. She then felt something warm next to her, it wasn't touching her but it was right next to her. She looked up and saw Gajeel standing there. She felt her cheeks redden and looked back to the ground.

"There you are." Erza started, "Okay we are all here, let's get loaded." With her order everyone moved to there car.

Gajeel sat at the very back booth with Lily sitting on the window sill. Levy automatically sat next to him with Jet and Droy across from them. Gajeel nearly jumped out of his own skin, he quickly reminded himself that they have been doing jobs together for the last few months and this is the seating arrangement they had developed over that time. Gajeel still felt on edge even with the reminder.

Natsu, Grey, Lucy, and Wendy, with Happy and Carla, occupied a booth across the aisle from them and Juvia and Erza claimed a booth in front of them. Levy looked around at everyone watching all the excitement. The train started to move leaving the station. The only thing that changed was Natsu was now throwing up out the window and Lucy was yelling at him cause he shouldn't have ate breakfast, which he claims he didn't. Levy smiled to herself her friends were amazing and so energetic to the point they were crazy. Levy grimaced when she realized just how crazy all of them were.

Levy looked across from her and Jet and Droy were deep in conversation. Lily had flown over to the near Erza and was joined by Carla and Happy. She looked at Gajeel and he was looking out the window. She remained quiet for most of the ride. She felt torn and she didn't know what to think anymore. Suddenly Gajeel got up from next to her and walked to the end of the car and out the door onto the deck of the car. Levy looked at Jet and Droy but they didn't seem to notice, she quickly looked to everyone else and they weren't paying attention to her or noticed Gajeel had left. Levy quickly got up and slipped out the back as well.

Gajeel was standing against the rail looking over it and down at the quickly passing ground. He slightly felt sick and wasn't sure why.

"Gajeel?"

Gajeel jumped, he turned to look at Levy.

"Are you okay?" Levy continued.

"I'm fine, just am feeling a little sick for some reason." Gajeel wanted to hit himself, he wasn't sure when he had started to be so open to her or why he was feeling sick on a train. He wondered if it was motion sickness, he shook his head, that was Natsu's sickness.

Levy stepped forward. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'll be fine." Gajeel quickly answered. He noticed his knuckles were white on both hands from gripping the railing. He seriously wanted to know what was going on.

Levy looked at him curiously. She watched him looking at his knuckles. She noticed he was actually looking a little green. Levy walked up to the railing and stood next to Gajeel. She lifted her hand and trailed her fingers over his knuckles.

Gajeel fought from tearing his hand away from hers. He watched her fingers play over his hand and was enjoying the sparks that played up his arm from her contact with him. He turned his hand over and caught hers in his, he turned so his hip was against the railing. He then turned her hand palm up and started to trace the lines within. He looked at her face and she was in a daze, a small smile on her face as she watched his fingers over her palm. A small smile crept on his face as he looked at her and looked at her hand.

Gajeel's attention was ripped away when he heard something hit the glass on the door. He looked over and Lily was watching them. Gajeel dropped his hands and turned back so he was looking back again.

Levy looked up at him from the shock of the lost of touch. She had seen Gajeel look at the door and trailed after his gaze as he turned away, she saw the back of Lily's head disappear from the window, she frowned.

Gajeel made a pained sound. He didn't really know what to say or do, he still couldn't bring himself to do or say what he wanted.

Levy looked up at him, she saw the pain on his face of confusion. She knew the small war within him was arising again. Levy looked away towards the hills that the were passing. She turned back after a few seconds finally deciding on what to do.

Levy jumped towards Gajeel grabbing his forearm with one hand and his shoulder with the other. She hoisted herself onto her tippy toes and planted a swift kiss on his cheek. Her cheeks ablazing she turned quickly and ran back into the train car.

Gajeel was frozen, his eyes red and his cheeks warm. He brought a hand up to where Levy had placed the kiss.

"Damn her." Gajeel whispered to himself with a small smile creeping on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **A/N Hey guys, sorry for the delay in this chapter, I have been in the process of moving and will be starting school again here shortly. From this chapter forward I hope to post at least every 30 days, If not more often. If you are also a reader of my other Fanfiction this rule will also apply to that one as well. Also I hopefully will be finishing the first Chapter of my Third one. Hope you guys enjoy.**

The train came into the station at Hargeon. Gajeel hadn't noticed he had stood out on the deck for the rest of the trip. He didn't know he could get entangled in his thoughts like he did. Gajeel shook his head and walked back into the car and into chaos. The car looked like it had been through hell, at one point one of Wendy's troia spells had worked on Natsu and he decided to get in a fight with Gray. In the process Lucy had got nearly fried and Juvia got frozen again. Then Erza got into it. There was ice everywhere, a burnt booth on the other end of the car and a gouge in the ceiling from a sword. After Juvia thawed and Natsu got sick again, Juvia had begun to bother Gray again with her love. He felt for his friend but he knew Gray would realize reality soon enough. Jet and Droy were nowhere to be seen and Levy was backed into the corner of their booth. Gajeel looked around trying to figure out why he didn't hear any of it, he also noticed all their luggage was gone. He sat down next to Levy.

"You okay?" Gajeel questioned concerned.

"Yeah fine, they mostly kept to that side of the car." Levy smiled up at him, showing that she was perfectly fine and attempting to wash away his concern.

Gajeel grunted and looked away towards the others. The trained had finally stopped and everyone scrambled off before an attendant could catch them in the car and see the mess they had cause. The group headed out of the station and started to head out of town. The exceeds were flying ahead towards the beach. Gray and Natsu started to buttheads again. Juvia started to glare at Lucy as well. Gajeel took at deep breath and sighed.

"How did I end up dealing with these idiots?"

"Hmm?" Levy hummed.

Gajeel stopped in the path and looked around. "Where the fuck is Jet and Droy?"

Levy turned and looked up at him. "I think they took all the bags and headed off ahead of us."

"I was wondering where my bag went." Gajeel grunted.

"And yet you never asked about it." Levy huffed.

Gajeel started walking again and ignored her statement. They continued in silence aside from Natsu and Gray fighting and Erza yelling at them. And finally made it to the Beach House that they reserved. It was outside of Akane but it was still part of their property.

The house had 5 rooms with a meeting room and a Split Bathhouse. It was also all to them. Jet and Droy stepped outside as they approached the entrance. Jet handed everyone their keys, then everyone, except Gajeel, quickly scrambled inside to get there stuff unpacked.

Gajeel was rocking back in a chair on the porch. He was happy that he got a room to himself. Lily decided to stay with Carla and Happy in Wendy's and Erza's room. But it kinda put him on edge for the same reason. He was enjoying the silence other than the occasional creak from the chair. He opened his eyes when he heard the door unlatch.

Levy poked her head out. She cleared her throat, "Everyone's getting ready to head to the beach, want to join?"

Gajeel raised a studded brow at her, she knew he hated being near water, especially salt water. But without saying anything he got up from the chair and slipped past her heading to his room to change.

Levy watched him head upstairs. She looked down at herself at her new bikini, the top was a black scoopneck trimmed in sky blue fishnet on top, showing the little bit of cleavage she had, then it went into orange strings to go around her neck. The bottoms were the same with strings on the hips, they really showed off her ass to all its potential. Cana had talked her into buying it cause it was sexy but modest enough that she didn't feel naked. Levy sighed shaking her head, maybe he didn't see it. She walked back up to her room to grab her towel. Lucy and Juvia looked intently at her when she entered the room.

"So did he like it?" Juvia pressed.

"I'm not sure if he saw it…" Levy paused. "I did kinda hide behind the door and he did rush upstairs without saying anything."

Lucy sighed and puffed out her cheeks. "Well you being naked in front of him didn't work either so I'm lost for ideas."

"Well it kinda worked…" Levy shrugged.

The three girls laughed. Lucy and Juvia headed for the door. "We're heading down, want us to wait."

"Nah, I'll only be a bit so I'll catch up." Levy answered.

Once the other two were gone Levy went to her bag and looked for a her blue tank that was too long, she had brought as one of her pajamas, but she for some reason felt like she needing to be covered. She sighed and walked back into the hallway.

Gajeel had hurried up the stairs and found his bag, quickly finding his trunks and changed. He also grabbed one of his sleeveless shirts so he wouldn't get mugged on the way there, he hoped that the women here weren't the same as the ones in magnolia. He cringed at the memories. Once he had left the training field and forgot his shirt on the field and he was nearly trampled by 3 girls. Luckily Levy wasn't with him when it happened but it was still overly embarrassing. He had hoped it was only a one time deal and that it only happened to Laxus and Loke regularly but he was wrong to the point he didn't want to go back to the training field anymore.

Gajeel also grabbed a hair tie from his bag to pull his hair back. He quickly realized that there wasn't a bathroom attached to his room and reminded himself that he wasn't in a hotel. He walked back out of his room in hunt for the bathroom but something then ran into him.

Levy's head was down when she walked out of her room and ran into something hard. She quickly looked up and saw Gajeel staring down at her. She smiled up at him and quickly apologize. She looked down at Gajeel's hand and saw him holding one of his black ties. Levy held her hand out to him.

Gajeel sighed deeply, nearly groaning and handed the tie over. He knew he couldn't escape her since she always seemed to want to mess with his hair. They walked down stairs together and Gajeel went to sit on the top step of the porch so Levy could at least reach his head.

Levy hummed as she went to work and started to gently pull Gajeel's long mane back. She lost herself in his thick black mane, she did tie it back but continued to play with it. She had lost all track of time until Gajeel finally pulled away from her. She pouted, looking down at her hands.

Gajeel pulled away from Levy, feeling his heart breaking at the effort but he started to get weirded out that someone might have been watching them even though he couldn't sense anyone near them. He looked down at Levy, her still in the shock of him moving away. Gajeel sighed and lowered his hand to her. She stared at it for a second and then looked up at Gajeel, looking even more shocked then she was a second ago. Gajeel wiggled his fingers, wordlessly telling her to take his hand.

Levy slowly took it. Gajeel lifted her to her feet, she expected him to release it once she was on her feet. Gajeel pulled her after him and Levy fell in step with him heading towards the beach. Gajeel held her hand firmly.

Levy began to hum again as they walked. After a few steps, Gajeel started humming to her song. Levy stopped in her tracks and stared at him.

"Hmmm?" Gajeel added before he stopped himself.

"I miss you singing." Levy mused.

Gajeel smirked at her. He pulled her back into step as he turned back towards the beach, he continued to hum but he wasn't going to sing right now. They crested the beach dunn, they others were just on the other side of it. Gajeel dropped Levy's hand, stopped humming and took an unnoticeable half step away from her.

Levy took a huge sigh and looked over to Lucy. Lucy smiled largely in amazement. Levy shook her head at her, silently answering her question. Lucy huffed and handed 50 Jewels to Natsu who was standing next to her. Levy froze, her mouth dropped and she stomped towards Lucy, she couldn't believe they made a bet on what had happened in the last 5 minutes.

Gajeel ignored what he saw. He instead walked to a good distance away from the surf laid down his oversized black beach towel, removed his shirt and laid down in the sun, acting like he was ignoring the world.

Levy made it to Lucy and glared at her. Lucy giggled and waved her hand in front of her like nothing happened. Levy sighed shaking her head, there was always bets going on in Fairy Tail but usually Mira was the one running them. Levy threw her stuff on the picnic table that the girls were occupying. Levy looked down at herself feeling nervous again about her bathing suit.

"Oh come on Levy, you know you look good in it." Lucy pointed out.

Levy looked over her shoulder towards Gajeel. She sighed when she saw his eyes were closed. Levy took a deep breath and pulled her oversized tank top off.

Erza Whistled. "That is cute, Levy."

Levy blushed as Erza gawked at her.

Lucy started laughing, "And it shows off her ass nicely." Lucy winked at Levy with her tongue sticking out.

"You mimicking Bickslow now?" Gray said from behind Lucy.

Lucy jumped and started to go into an argument but was stopped when Gray waved his hand in front of her. Gray then cupped his hands over Juvia's ears. "Levy your swim suit is nice."

Levy heard a deep growl come from far behind her. She thought she imagined it but it seemed too real.

Levy smiled up at Gray, "Thanks." Gray then winked at her spun Juvia around. Gave her a big grin and then ran off after Natsu who was swimming out to the surf.

Levy realized that Juvia hadn't heard anything that Gray had said, or she was just so lost in the fact that Gray had touched her. Juvia then seemed to have melted right there.

"Come on guys let's have some fun." Lucy said excitedly and grabbed one of the water guns laying on the table and headed towards the water, Juvia and Erza quickly after her.

Levy looked at Wendy, "Aren't you going to play with us."

"Nah, We're going to build a sand castle." Wendy pointed at the exceeds that were just approaching them.

Levy smiled at her she picked up her own water gun and ran after the others.

Gajeel had been watching Levy since he growled. He didn't realize that he did it so loud but he could tell Levy had heard it. Gajeel was having a hard time making himself stay where he was. He watched Levy run after the other girls and he thought he was going to die right there. What Lucy had said was very right. Gajeel fought to pull his eyes away from her and lay his head back down, trying to relax. He did continued to listened to the girls play their little water war.

The rest of the afternoon was pretty uneventful aside from Gray turning Natsu and half the beach into an iceberg, which Natsu shortly melted.

Levy suddenly stopped, she had been laughing so hard the last few hours that she was tired. Lucy bumped up next to her and they started walking back to the table.

"Why don't you asked Gajeel to come play with us." Lucy probed.

"He doesn't like the water, especially salt water."

"WHAT? Why?"

"Rust." Erza added in, making Lucy jump, she hadn't noticed that she was behind her, Lucy nodded once she was out of her shock.

The 3 girls grabbed a refreshment from the cooler. Erza left them heading towards Wendy and the exceeds. Levy and Lucy leaned against the table sipping at their juice.

"So why don't we devise a plan?" Lucy started.

"For what?"

"To get you and Gajeel together in the water. I mean we could gang up on him with the water guns, then he would have to come into the water."

"You know he can hear you." Levy grinned at Lucy.

Lucy jumped in her spot and slowly turned to look behind her. Gajeel was laying there, glaring at her. Lucy made a squeak as Gajeel got up and walked towards them. Lucy jumped again and hid behind Levy.

"What were you saying now blondie?"

"Ummm. Nothing." Lucy nervously giggled.

"Mmmhmm." Gajeel grunted, crossing his arms across his chest. Lucy finally stopped attempting to hide behind Levy and stood next to her.

Natsu suddenly came stomping up looking angry. "Why are you scaring Lucy."

"Shut up Flamebrain, She's not scared."

Natsu started to Growl at Gajeel. "She was just hiding from you." Natsu continued angrily."

"What The Fuck, Are you in your season right now?"

"No he's not." Lucy answered casually.

Gajeel looked at her for a second, and back to Natsu. "Then stop being so territorial, Fire breath."

Natsu took finally took a step back, realizing that he did actually just over reacted.

"Wait, You didn't question that Lucy's answer." Levy was shocked.

"Why would I. The Flame Brain…." Gajeel was suddenly hit by Natsu in the Jaw.

"Metal Head, Don't tell them that."

Gajeel came back with his fist cased in his Iron Scales and hit him back in the Jaw. Natsu went flying about 10 feet and landed knocked out. Lucy Squealed and ran to Natsu. Gajeel started to walk back to the house.

"Gajeel?" Levy said softly as he turned away from them. He paused for a second but didn't stop.

Levy watched him walk way. She walked to Lucy and Natsu. "You know he deserved that."

Lucy huffed. "I know. Why don't you follow him."

"I think he needs a minute, then I'll go find him."

Gajeel walked around the back of the house. He sat on the step of the back porch. He put his head in his hands. He attempted to take deep breaths but it wasn't helping. 'Shit,' he thought to himself. He would get into normal brawls with Natsu and the others but he's never broke out his iron scales to knock someone out. He was feeling more on edge as the day went by. 'I thought I would have had at least the rest of the week.' Gajeel sighed for maybe the 50th time. Gajeel then froze cause he could smell her.

"Gajeel?" Levy started as she approached him. Gajeel looked up at her, answering her wordlessly. "Are you okay. You look very tired." Levy continued as she sat next to him on the step.

"I'll be fine." Gajeel grunted.

Levy looked at Gajeel thoughtfully. "I think you're lying." Gajeel looked over at her. "I know what Natsu told you, it was pretty obvious that you know what I know."

Gajeel sighed. "I thought I would have at least a week before it came but I'm more irritable than usual. I guess I'm out of time."

"Are you going to leave then?" Levy sounded hurt.

Gajeel looked inter her amber eyes. He sighed heavily again, "I'll try to stay longer but with my season here I shouldn't be around Natsu." Gajeel paused.

"Or me." Levy added in.

Gajeel felt his heart ache, "Yeah." He groaned.

Levy took his arm, hugged it to her body and put her head on his shoulder. "You know Lucy has told me everything that happened to her during his last season. She said it was easier that they were together before it came but she did make a point that I knew how bad the lust was." Gajeel leaned over and put his head on hers, listening to her as she continued. "I understand it all and I am prepared for it. I want to be with you Gajeel, isn't that enough."

Gajeel bit his lip. "Levy, I can't, you know that."

Levy pulled away from him. "Well you told me to never leave your side." She whispered as she got up from the step. She took a step away from him, "And I won't give up on you, on us." She added before walking away.

Gajeel watched her walk away. "She's going to be the death of me." He groaned again.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly other than the fact that Grey turned Natsu into a glacier and then Natsu cause the beach to flood by melting it. Okay, maybe the day didn't go so smoothly as they had hoped but at least the beach house was still standing and Akane hadn't kicked them out.

She looked around at the other girls. They had went to the bath house after the beach and to their surprise when they got out their clothes were replaced by blue and red robes. They then came inside and found out the guys were gone and there was sake and wine in the main room, so they started drinking.

Levy sighed, she felt exhausted but the alcohol was making her giddy.

Erza was actually quite calm being drunk, Juvia looked more love struck, Wendy was passed out and Lucy was petting Wendy's hair.

"We're lucky that Carla is out with Lily and Happy." Levy observed.

Lucy started to giggle uncontrollably.

"We only gave her a little bit." Erza slurred.

"Enough to.. Make her… pass out." Juvia stammered.

The four of them bursted out laughing, they knew, even in their drunken state, that she would be fine. All of them had drank earlier in age than Wendy was now.

"Oh… where is... my…. Grey?" Juvia stammered finally.

Lucy continued to giggle uncontrollably again. Juvia glared at her.

"What do you know that I don't!" Juvia was able to get out in one breath air.

Suddenly one of Erza's swords slammed in between the two making both girls scream and jump back.

"No fighting!" Erza slurred as she threw back another shot of sake.

Levy grinned widely at them. The door slowly opened and Grey and Natsu popped their heads in.

"GREY!" Juvia screamed and started to run towards them.

The door slammed shut as Juvia slammed into it.

"Shit, they're all drunk." Grey cursed.

"Wait, what's wrong with that?" Droy asked.

Grey and Natsu looked at each other.

"Well you might not have much to lose," Natsu added and then continued in a whisper, "but they are monsters when they're drunk."

"Oh come on it can't be that bad." Jett laughed as he entered the room, and all hell broke loose.

Erza grabbed Jett and then Droy and started demanding them for stuff, mainly cake.

Juvia launched herself across the room and hugged Grey around the waist. And started to cry into his robe.

Grey glared at Natsu."Who gave them alcohol?"

Natsu shrugged as Lucy attempted to walk up to him, well she stumbled up to him. She finally grabbed him on the shoulders.

"Natsu, am I a bunny?" Lucy pouted.

"What? No." Natsu started in confusion.

"But Gajeel calls me bunny." She continued.

"It's because of your pigtails." Natsu guessed because he actually wasn't sure why.

"What is going on here!" Carla yelled as her and the other exceeds walked around the corner.

No one answered the exceed. She sighed and looked at Lily who was already next to the passed out Wendy.

"I think we should take her to the room and ignore everything else that's going on here." Lily pointed out.

The exceeds quickly left carrying Wendy upstairs even though the men in the room were pleading for help.

Gajeel sat in the bath trying to relax. He had avoided all the others for the rest of the day, especially Natsu. Only Lily had found him to find out what was up but he quickly left after he figured out why he was avoiding everyone.

Gajeel relaxed back in the bath, he had his hair bunned attempting to keep it dry. He rested his head on the cold hard stone that surrounded the bath and closed his eyes for a moment. That was short lived when they suddenly sprang open almost in terror, as her scent hit his nose.

"Shit." Gajeel mumbled to himself, he looked around the room frantically. There was nowhere to escape, there was only the one door and the windows were too small to crawl through. Adding the fact that he was only wearing a towel. He continued to curse to himself. He put his hand on the edge of the bath and tightened his grip, cracking the stone.

"Oh, Gajeel!" Levy called out.

 **Sorry guys this is a short chapter but its because the next one is going to be pretty long.**


End file.
